


Ray of light

by Heldentod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Всем пострадавшим от Войны Бесконечности.Осторожно, спойлеры!.День, когда они начали возвращаться, один за другим, грозился стать самым счастливым за полторы тысячи лет. Не стал.But I fixed it!





	Ray of light

**День, когда они начали возвращаться, один за другим, грозился стать самым счастливым за полторы тысячи лет. Не стал.**

***

Стражи долго обнимают его. Даже Квилл. Сначала по очереди, потом все вместе. Мантис, получив молчаливое согласие, напоследок легонько касается его лба.

-Это всё, что я могу сделать для тебя. Но на несколько дней хватит.

\- Несколько дней это отличный срок, - улыбается он. - Даже для меня.

Ракета поднимается на корабль последним, долго мнётся у трапа.

\- Точно не хочешь с нами, Пират? - спрашивает он наконец. - Готов раз в неделю уступать тебе капитанский мостик!

Как будто на их посудине есть мостик.

\- Точно. Но я благодарю тебя за оказанное доверие.

Он склоняет голову, прижимая кулак к груди. Это дурацкий пафосный жест из прошлой жизни, но Тор знает, что это порадует нового друга. Енот издает смешок и хлопает его лапой где-то в районе колена.

\- Ну тогда бывай, дружище. Думаю, увидимся ещё!

\- А как же.

Взревев двигателями, корабль за считанные секунды превращается в точку и исчезает за пеленой облаков. Тор ещё долго смотрит в небо, прежде чем отправиться назад ко дворцу.

***

Они покидают Ваканду несколько дней спустя. Сделали бы это и раньше, но принцесса Шури умоляет дать ей ещё немного времени на то, чтобы как следует изучить его секиру. Поэтому в Нью Йорк срочно отбывает только Старк, но у него свои уважительные причины. Остальные без Тора улетать никак не хотят, и количество шуток про одну большую семью через пару вечеров переходит все разумные границы. Не то, чтобы он был против.

Пока Шури возится в лаборатории, есть время пошататься по местному рынку, а ещё узнать побольше о боевых носорогах. Носороги интересуют Тора больше всего. Кажется, будто они и не с этой планеты вообще, их легко представить где-нибудь в Ванахейме. Когда он делится этой идеей с остальными, приходится рассказать про Ванахейм. А в лице Окое наконец-то находится благодарная слушательница для всех историй про валькирий, которые он помнит с детства. Его восхищает эта отважная женщина, и он не раз ловит себя на мысли, что они с Брунгильдой бы понравились друг другу.

Гостеприимный Т`Чалла несколько раз предлагает остаться. Тор отказывается насколько может вежливо, клятвенно уверяя, что ещё вернётся. Пока они жмут друг другу руки, Шури тараторит рядом:

\- Даже не вздумай никуда пропасть с Земли! Мы с тобой ещё не закончили, Повелитель Бури. Ты же потом расскажешь мне про Нидавеллир? И ещё я хочу разобраться, как ты всё-таки делаешь эти молнии! И…

Ну как ей отказать?

\- Всё что угодно на благо науки, ваше высочество.

***

В Нью Йорке оказывается, что шутки про семью стали реальностью - в новой штаб-квартире находится место для всех. Задуманная как временное пристанище, она становится для них домом. Странным, но всё-таки домом.

В общей гостиной царит атмосфера бесконечной, но немного грустной вечеринки. Там постоянно едят, спят на диване, смотрят фильмы или просто лежат, уставившись в потолок. Никто не заговаривает о том, что будет дальше. Никто даже не шутит, что Питер прогуливает школу. Тор вообще искренне убеждён, что школа этому юноше не нужна, жизнь сама всему научит. Но в Мидгарде свои порядки, поэтому он не вмешивается.

Однажды вечером Тор понимает, в чём дело. Им всем до сих пор страшно. Насколько страшно, что они стараются лишний раз не упускать друг друга из виду. Он делится своими мыслями с Наташей, и Наташа салютует ему бутылкой пива:

\- Всё так. Мы - одна большая психотерапевтическая группа по борьбе с ПТСР. Правда, я надеюсь, рано или поздно Барнс с Роджерсом всё-таки съедут. Сил моих нет смотреть, как они обжимаются по углам.

\- Ты несправедлива к товарищам по оружию, - смеётся он, - нет ничего крепче братской любви. Недаром про неё сложено столько песен.

Он спотыкается на полуслове. Наташа бросает на него тревожный взгляд и протягивает бутылку. Он морщится, отказываясь:

\- Ты же знаешь, что меня не возьмёт.

В этот момент к ним удачно подсаживается Сэм, и разговор обрывается.

Семья - это хорошо, но Тору кажется, что все по очереди взялись за ним присматривать. Только бы не оставлять его одного наедине со всеми этими мыслями. Стремясь избавиться от ненужной опеки, он изо всех сил делает вид, что всё в порядке. Вместе с Вандой навещает Стренджа. Помогает Кэпу с его сержантом переехать в Бруклин. Несколько раз выходит на связь с Вакандой и думает наведаться туда снова. Там тепло и зелень, а здесь царит серый промозглый ноябрь. Дни тянутся друг за другом, сонные и однообразные.

Может, надо было соглашаться на капитанский мостик. Кажется, он переоценил свою любовь к Земле. От себя не убежишь, но и сидеть на одном месте слишком тяжело. Только норнам известно кого бы он мог повстречать, кочуя со Стражами от планеты к планете. Но в глубине души Тор знает, что это всё пустое. Все, кто мог, уже вернулись домой. Даже те, у кого нет дома.

***

Ближе к рассвету его будит до боли знакомый звук. Тор тысячу раз слышал, как гудит Радужный мост, и потому боится открыть глаза, растеряв остатки сна. Слишком много в этих проклятых снах надежды, и надо бы попросить Бэннера разработать какое-нибудь мощное зелье, чтобы можно спать и ничего не видеть.

\- Ну, довольно притворяться, ваше величество.

Это не просто сон, но и слуховые галлюцинации. А ведь он ещё слишком молод, чтобы начать сходить с ума. Тор открывает глаза и понимает, что ещё не проснулся. Это слишком жестокий сон, потому что он просто не может быть правдой.

Но у окна стоит до боли знакомый силуэт. Всё такое же, как он помнит, до мельчайшей детали, даже меч за спиной.

\- Хеймдалль?..

\- Рад, что с твоей памятью всё в порядке.

Тор бросается навстречу старому другу. Слёзы горячими дорожками бегут по щекам, и он хлопает стража по плечу так сильно, что тот со смехом пытается отстраниться.

\- Думаешь, я с таким трудом вернулся из безвременья только для того, чтобы ты меня задушил, Громовежец?

\- Как тебе это удалось? Я думал… я… Расскажи мне всё, друг, прошу тебя!

Хеймдалль качает головой, и в уголках его глаз собираются лукавые морщинки.

\- Не сейчас, Тор.

\- Но я хочу знать!

\- Поверь мне, есть кое-что, чему ты обрадуешься гораздо больше.

Тор не понимает, о чём речь. Не хочет понимать. Но Страж молча кивает головой в сторону приоткрытого балкона. Внезапный порыв ветра колышет плотно задернутые шторы, и в комнату падает луч света.

***  
Когда он выходит на балкон, стук сердца заглушает все остальные звуки. Легко облокотившись о перила, спиной к нему стоит Локи и смотрит на утренний город. Тор молча встаёт рядом. Им в лица снова дует ветер, растрепав тёмные волосы брата, и они гладят Тора по щеке.

Неужели и впрямь не сон. Он запретил себе даже думать об этой встрече, и вот теперь не знает, что сказать. А Локи всё молчит.

\- Тебя долго не было, - наконец решается Тор.

\- А ты, я вижу, вернул себе глаз. Так гораздо лучше.

Его хочется сгрести в объятия, но вместо этого Тор осторожно берёт Локи за руку, словно опасаясь, что от других прикосновений мираж растает. Только ладонь тёплая, а значит, это не мираж. Локи сжимает его руку в ответ.

\- Прости, брат. Я просто ждал подходящего дня.

\- Локи, любой день для твоего возвращения был бы подходящим.

\- Да, но это первый день за весь месяц, когда наконец светит солнце. Я же обещал.

Локи прав, как и всегда. За ночь тучи развеялись, и солнце встаёт над городом, обещая им новый день. Самый счастливый день за полторы тысячи лет.

**Author's Note:**

> И жили они долго и счастливо, и любили друг друга до конца дней своих.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/6MM2IuO  
> Художница: http://aima015.tumblr.com


End file.
